06 November 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-11-06 ; Comments *''‘Thank you very much Catherine. See we over fifties do have a function in life'.'' Sessions *Breed #3. Recorded 11 October 1993. No known commercial release. *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet, repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 26 June 1993. Session recorded 23 May 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 2 '''begina *Huevos Rancheros: ‘Latin Ranch (CD – Endsville)’ (C/Z Records) : ''(JP: Hey Kiss fans this is your spot on the dila – I think that should be dial!’) *Melvins: ‘Going Blind (LP – Houdini)’ (Amphetamine Reptile Records) *New Kingdom: 'Frontman (LP - Heavy Load)’ (Gee Street) *Breed: ‘Blood Planets’ (Peel Session) *PJ Harvey: '50 Ft Queenie (LP – 4 Track Demos)’ (Island Records) *Lucky People Centre: ‘Elephant (CD – Welcome To Lucky People Centre)’ (MNW) *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: ’16 Encores’ (Peel Session) *Fall: ‘City Hobgoblins (7 inch – How I Wrote Elastic Man)’ (Rough Trade) : (JP: ‘One of the few thoroughly decent things left to us, that's The Fall’.) *Don Caballero: ‘And And And And And And And And And And (7 inch)’ (Third Gear Records) *Bopol: ‘Afric Antilles (LP – Kombe Trahison)’ (Afro-Rythmes) *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Well (2xLP – Trout Mask Replica)’ (Straight) *Eat Static: Lost in Time (12") Planet Dog BARK 002T announced as Gulf Breeze but that was on the b side *Breed: ‘Violent Sentimental’ (Peel Session)Peel refers to this as "the title track from their excellent album", but it does not actually appear on that record. A studio version was later released as a B-side on the 'Wonderful Blade' EP. *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: ‘The Last Of My Hiccups’ (Peel Session) : (5:30 news) *Mudhoney: 'Six Two One (12 inch EP - Five Dollar Bob's Mock Cooter Stew)' (Reprise Records) *Nectarine No 9: ‘Un-loaded For You (CD Single)’ (Postcard Records) : (JP: ‘Is this curious sport that I’m watching on the television at the moment, in which pubescent Eastern Europeans do extraordinary things with bits of ribbons and balls and hoops and the like, does it actually have a name I wonder, apart from filth!’) *Brides Make Acid: ‘Bulldozer (12 inch – Dogs On String EP)’ (Outcast Clan) *Mega City Four: ‘Prague (CD – The Peel Sessions)’ (Strange Fruit) *Blast Off Country Style: 'Nun In Frigid Cell (7 inch - Pretty Sneaky Sis’)’ (Teenbeat) *Rosie And The Originals: 'Give My Love (CD – Fabulous Flips)' (Ace) *Breed: ‘Hell Stays Open All Night Long' (Peel Session) *Juno Reactor: ‘High Energy Protons (2xLP Transmissions)’ (Novamute) *Shaggy Wonder: ‘Mad Pomell (7 inch )’ (Rythem Track) *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: ‘The Jehrmy’ (Peel Session) *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: ‘They Used To Pay Him To Watch The Trains’ (Peel Session) *Sandra Bell: ‘Lost Train (LP – Dreams Of Falling)’ (Turbulence) *Lightning’ Slim: ‘I’m Warning You Baby (CD – Authentic Excello R & B)’ (Ace) *Me: ‘Lucy (7 inch – Here Comes Everybody)’ (Pop God) *'File 2' ends *Pitch Shifter: 'Triad (LP – Desensitized)’ (Earache) : (JP: ‘That’s the sort of thing we want.’) : (6:30 news) *Wedding Present: 'Give My Love To Kevin (LP – John Peel Sessions 1987 – 1990)’ (Strange Fruit) *Manasseh Meets The Equaliser: ‘Spirit Dance (LP - Dub The Millennium)’ (RIZ Records) * Breed: ‘The Greatest Story Never Told’ (Peel Session) * 2000 Dirty Squatters: ‘Official Error (CD – Squat The Lot )’ * Sonar Audio Research: 'Do You Believe In Ghosts? (12 inch)’ (Sonar Audio Research) * Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: ‘Telepathic’ (Peel Session) * Eddie Angel & His Dinosaurs: ‘Jurassic Beat (7 inch – Eddie Angel’s Dinosaurs)’ (Dino Hit Records) * Neil Young & Crazy Horse: ‘Cinnamon Girl (2xLP – Live Rust)’ (Reprise) : (JP: 'That’s the end of this programme as far as I’m concerned. It’s over to you kid’.) : File 1 ends File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-11-06 *2) 1993-11-06 Peel Show L500 L501 L502 ;Length *1) 02:28:25 *2) 01:51:32 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Created from L500, L501 & L502 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:SL Tapes